


are the easy dads getting divorced?

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Flufftober, Humor, M/M, george is worried for his dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Lip, if Winters and Nix divorce, can you have custody of me?”“I don't think that's how that works, George.”
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Kudos: 46





	are the easy dads getting divorced?

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i didn't think i'd manage to get the last prompt done before november ngl but we did so yay!
> 
> this is pretty short and just some light humour and fluff for y'all <3

It starts with a comment. Winters glaring at Nixon and saying “you look awful” as though it wasn't basically a slap in the face type of insult that he would usually soften with a “have you slept/had water/gotten any warm food lately?”. Nixon scowls and storms off.

George tells everyone he runs into that day.

Next it's Nixon. He makes a snide remark about Winters being an angel, a saint, Sink's golden boy, his tone carrying a cold cutting edge to it. Winters fights back about not being a drunken fool. It's nothing like their usual teasing, where they'll make playful digs at each other before laughing. This time it feels real, almost dangerous with the intent to hurt. 

George hates it.

Malarkey hates it even more when George won't leave him alone all day, complaining about the Easy dads splitting up.

It soon escalates to Nixon never showing up to briefings from Winters, nobody seeing them smile and brush shoulders when they pass one another, no more strangely long looks shared between them. Before long, everyone in the company has taken notice of it. And everyone is worried.

It's hardly a secret that there's something more than just a friendship between the two men; they've been inseparable for as long as the boys have known them. So it's weird when they seem to suddenly not get along at all, barely able to stay in the same room as each other for longer than a few minutes. It's unnatural.

And everyone's questioning what this new development means for the company. 

“You're being dramatic.” Lip rolls his eyes at George, Speirs stood behind him with an equally dismissive expression. “There's nothing wrong with Winters and Nixon.”

Speirs nods, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a faint smirk. “Yeah, they're thick as thieves.” Lipton snickered, attempting to cover it with a cough but George wasn't born yesterday.

“I reckon they've split.” Perconte spoke up from behind him. George hummed in agreement as the room filled with contemplative chatter amongst the men.

George placed a hand on Lip's shoulder, hitting him with his most solemn expression. “Lip, if Winters and Nix divorce, can you have custody of me?”

Lipton laughed, leaning ever so slightly back into Speirs' chest. “I don't think that's how that works, George.”

“Why not?” he whined, putting on a pout for good measure. “You and Speirs would make good parents, I bet. Two of you could get us all into shape.”

“Hey,” Malarkey shouted across the room, “it'd be mama Lip and papa Speirs!” A chorus of laughter rippled through the room.

“See?”

Speirs shook his head. “They're not getting a divorce.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Lipton sighed, glancing up at Speirs with eyes that begged he explain. Speirs relented, of course. George doesn't think there's ever been a time Speirs has turned Lip down. “They're acting weird because Carwood and I might have mentioned how they act like a married couple....only worse.” The grimace on Lip's face didn’t match the smirk on Speirs'; clearly they had differing opinions on the results of their words.

George couldn't help himself, now that the worry of Winters and Nixon was non-existent, he burst into laughter. And not just the quiet chuckles, oh no, he went all out with a belly laugh that echoed through the room, clearly contagious as everyone else soon joined in until seemingly the whole company was in hysterics.

Just as they settled down again, Nixon walked in, Winters trailing not far behind them. Nixon sent one confused look over the sea of red faces and frowned. “What's going on?” 

That set them all off again, collapsing into each other as they fought for air. George can't remember a time he's felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
